


Hexley's Vexing Adventures Part 7: Diapers at the Doctor

by Redsabdlcreations



Series: Hexley's Vexing Adventures [7]
Category: ABDL - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Hexley's Vexing Adventures, Other, Red's CYOA, diaper change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/pseuds/Redsabdlcreations
Summary: Hexley decides to take charge after wrangling a little control over one person, and is quickly knocked back down to earth.





	Hexley's Vexing Adventures Part 7: Diapers at the Doctor

Option 2: Head into Parafax and meet some potential candidates for the housekeeping staff at a local coffee shop and look for some kind of magic teacher.”

Hexley plopped back down into the chair behind her desk. She hadn't felt energized like this in a long time. After having been controlled and taken advantage of on her first day here like she had, letting her pent up lust and repressed anger out onto Julie had left her a little breathless. The day’s worth of eye-opening revelations had hit her like a truck. Between the power she now had control over and her new responsibility of seizing control over a magic fetish hotel, her whole worldview was skewed. She took a few breaths to calm herself down and looked back up to the room around her. The blue glow was gone from the various objects and things around the room that were previously magically illuminated. “So the magic sight doesn't last forever... I wonder how much of my magic I use when I do it, or how long it lasts.” She had lost track of time while she'd been torturing Julie. Her mind drifted back to the thought of what she'd just watched her employee do... what she'd just made her do. It made Hexley horny all over again. The hotel and it's magic was obviously affecting her, turning her into a pervert. “I have to fight that urge. If I don’t I might end up lost in one of those dark hallway rooms.” She fiddled for a minute, “Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, to be stuck like that.”

She shook the thought from her head and steadied herself, deciding to make a managerial move to assert her position. "I'll hire those people Nacht wants, gotta do what's best for the hotel." She scrolled through the applicants she’d found listed and texted her two best prospects.

A few texts and replies later.....

Hexley had set two meetings in a small coffee shop in Parafax. She’d only just found the place on Yelp but almost every review called the place light and classy. It would be the perfect place to interview potential staff. Her next move was to get cleaned up. Rising from her chair, she stood and checked the state of her pull-up and jeans. After she started pleasuring herself, Hexley had been oblivious whatever kind of mess she had made. Now two half crescents of urine framed her slightly sagging crotch. all warmth from her accident was gone now and a clammy overfilled Pull-up was the only reminder of her sadistic moment. “Well that and a stinky Julie skittering around the halls.” Hexley left her office and walked next door, relieved that the staff hallway was empty so she could make her escape to new unspoiled pants without anybody seeing her.

Once in her room Hexley stripped away her soiled jeans and panties, tossing into the laundry bin. She stood in her blouse and pull-up, unsure of how to dispose of her soiled padding. Then she saw it- next to her toilet was a regular garbage can on one side, on the other was something that looked like the other trash receptacle but bigger. The words “Diaper Djinn” were scrawled in a beautiful cursive script across the chrome surface of the can. Hexley couldn’t remember whether or not it'd been here before this point. Maybe Walpurgisnacht had put it here when she’d gotten the pull-ups into her underwear drawer, or maybe she’d gotten it in while she was in her office. It seemed very convenient either way, so she peeled away the soaked padding from her bottom, depositing it directly into the bin. She jumped into the shower, unsure of any other way to get clean besides a full on diaper change. She didn't have any of the supplies anyway and honestly another twirl in the hot water sounded wonderful.

She cleaned up quickly and went to get dressed again, finding her slacks hanging in her closet, along with the same professional outfit that she had worn the day before. Pull-ups and panties greeted her when she opened her underwear drawer. She went for the same combo as before, pulling on the princess adorned padding and a new pair of panties. She dressed and started to put her dark hair into a bun, catching a look at herself in the mirror next to her. She looked professional, more like the boss she wanted to be. “I need more clothes like this, it shows I'm in control.” The crinkle of her new pull-up was a quick reminder that she was not all the way in control. Her mind wandered back to the squish of it when wet and the wonderful padded protection it provided. Maybe that was okay. She walked out of her room and saw Elizabeth making her way through the staff hallway. When her eyes locked with Hexley's they both had a moment where they examined another.

"You know about the magic don't you boss?"

Hexley fumed... she knew and had let all this happen to her! Why didn't she try to help or warn her before it got this far? She didn't get a chance to voice her anger before Elizabeth was apologizing. “I know you’re in the shit right now boss and I'm sorry. I really wish I could help you, but I have no power here, not compared to whoever is in control. I think you better leave and never look back, 'cause no matter how strong you think you are they're on a whole 'nother level.” Hexley could feel herself still bristling, despite the obvious truth to that statement. It still really hurt that this kind woman had all but abandoned her to her fate. "I can't leave now- all that has happened has left me tired, paranoid, and helpless. I'm not somebody's plaything, dammit! Everything that's been done to me is gonna get paid back in equal measure." Elizabeth nodded "An eye for an eye huh." Hexley wasn't so sure that she actually believed in her claim but she was at least being heard. “I’m going to take over Elizabeth. I want your help, I really feel like i can trust you. Elizabeth giggled at her, despite her big claim she still was not being taken seriously. “You’ve got my vote but I can see the pink plastic poking up a little bit over your waist-band. It's kinda hard to take you seriously with the obvious pink princess diaper you have on.” Hexley’s eyes shot down to her pants and saw that her shirt was in fact tucked into her nappy rather than her slacks. she struggled to fix the problem as quick as she could, turning 50 shades of red in the process. “I-It's just a pull-up, there's still some lingering effects from the magic this placed used against me and I just want to keep my clothes clean.” Lizzie sighed “Oh, I’m sure darling.”

The conversation had ground to a dead halt, and the two stood staring, waiting for the other to do anything. Hexley scrambled for words to move the horrible silence forward. “Well anyway I'm heading into town.” Lizzie immediately latched onto the conversational shift. “Oh that's great, you haven't been yet have you?” "No,” Hexley responded. “but I'm excited to take a look, I've set up a couple of interviews at a coffee shop for a few more housekeeping staff for Ms. Walpurgisnacht.” The tone change between the two was weirdly sudden, almost as if the chef craved it. Did she really turn this much of a blind eye to the activities going on in the House of Leaves? Did she just consider that the opportunity cost of her five star restaurant? Elizabeth turned and started walking out into the main hall. “If you’re heading into town you'll need your car, I think Aaron parked it in the staff lot. I'll lead you out there.” Hexley followed behind, making sure she had everything she needed before jogging a little to catch up. That little jog reminded her how much the pull-up she was wearing threw off her gait, and how careful she had to be to walk normally. She wanted to trust Elizabeth, she had tried to warn Hexley to escape the inn. Although it was almost too late when she did. Either way she needed an ally, and she hoped it would be the head chef. They walked through the main hall of the House of Leaves silently, neither one of them looking for awkward filler conversation any longer. It wasn't until the two of them ran across Ms. Nacht, Vacuuming the front hall. It was first time since Hexley started at the House of Leaves she saw the head maid actually cleaning. Before they approached and Walpurgisnacht saw her Hexley whispered a quiet "tghiseurt" to herself and her eyes went alight with magic. Next to her Elizabeth glowed a wispy green aura, one that held close to her curvy body. Hexley now understood that she in-fact really didn't have the power to do much, Walpurgisnacht sat on the other end of the spectrum. Her aura was green and wavy like Elizabeth's but hers was larger, almost as big as Hexley’s but not quite as solid. The dominance she displayed in that close range radius around her now made sense. She stepped closer and addressed the maid directly "Hello Ms. Walpurgisnacht. Thought you'd like to know I'm going to hire you some new people.” She launched into her best managerial tone, presenting herself as an authority figure the best she could. “I'm in control dammit. Not this fucking maid.” Hexley's anger bristled, knowing now that this woman's power over her was only due to her ignorance of the situation. “I really hate getting taken advantage of.”

Even with all Hexley’s anger driven confidence the maid still towered over her. She looked down, unfazed by Hexley's abrupt introduction and sudden burst of information. “Oh vonterful, zank you. It vill be fery helpful to finally haffe all zee sdaff I need.” If she knew about Hexley's new-found magical abilities, she didn’t show it.  
“Hire me zome good vorkers young Hexley, I'd really hate to haffe to vip zome slackers into schape.” Hexley smiled back with her best customer service grin "Well of course, I only hire the best, unlike whoever else did it here before me." She walked towards the front door, calling back. "Hey Elizabeth, I still need you to show me where the parking lot is." The chef followed along out the front door and Hexley looked back just long enough to see the furrow in Ms. Nachts brow. At the car Lizzie did a double take at the area around her. “Alright let's cut to the chase, are you serious about taking over the House of Leaves?” “I very much am.” Hexley responded. Lizzie nodded “Fine I'll support you however I can. It's only in the hopes that you'll change things around here, I'm really sick of working under some faceless witch who uses that German bitch as a mouthpiece.” Hexley nodded and opened her car door, plopping down into the driver seat. “I plan to run this place to the best of my abilities, and I believe your help will make this a better place for everybody involved.” She closed her door and started the ignition, not even bothering to give Elizabeth time to respond. “She can chew on that for a bit while I pull this coup out of my ass. This whole thing is still way beyond me.”

The drive to town was quiet. The House of Leaves sat in the middle of the forest, so the drive to Parafax required travelling through the sea of wilderness. It was twenty minutes of trees and another portion of her podcast before the trees stopped, like a hallway breaking into an open room. Small shop fronts and three story buildings sat peppered along the stretch that was Parafax's main street. She could see that streets past the shops became suburbs with nothing but houses and up on a hill the largest building in town. A sign stood next to it that read Parafax School, it was for some reason also a Pepsi advertisement. This really was a small town, the kind of place where the elementary, middle, and high school were all one and where everybody's dad drank at the same bar. Hexley pulled into a small parking lot behind a yellow brick building. It didn't look like the classy professional coffee shop that the internet had promised her at all. In fact, the building was not originally intended to be a coffee shop. The exposed brick walls and wood beam rafters looked aged, while the walls and counter that separated the back kitchen from the customers were obviously newer. The floor was a hideous deep blue interspaced with pale yellow diamonds, and the tables and chairs had a very “salvaged from IKEA 20 years ago” look. Hexley imagined that in a city this would be a very hipsterish quirky place to go that you never end up at again. Here in Parafax it was probably just the best they had. A high school aged kid looked up from the counter at the ringing bell from the door as she walked in. “Take whateva seat ya want, I’ll take ya order here in a minute.” This was the only coffee shop in town but Hexley reconsidered her choice of interview location. Unfortunately, when she looked at the time she saw it was too late, her first interview only minutes away. She sat herself down into her chair and ordered coffee and a scone. She set her true-sight alight once more and stared out the window. A few passersby had various glows around them, but nobody substantial or eye catching appeared. There was a building a little ways down the street that glowed a brilliant grey/blue. She couldn't take her eyes off of it. Hexley made a mental note to visit the building marked “Clinic” after her interviews.  
Eventually a young man with dark hair walked up to her. "Hi Ms. Delacroix right?" She stood to meet and shake his extended hand before beginning her interview. He had almost no experience but seemed very eager and had a sparkling resume. She hired him on the spot warning that both she and the head housekeeper would be keeping an eye on him due to his inexperience. Her other applicant was an older woman somewhere in her mid thirties, she had worked other hotel based housekeeping jobs before this and now was moving onto the next. Hexley hired her too, happy to have an experienced worker to show Ms. Nacht. Neither had any magical ability, not even a small glow, which was perfect. Hexley was trying to keep as many normal people around her as possible, it made her feel better not to be surrounded by magical enemies all the time. She would make sure when she got back to warn Ms. Nacht about using her powers on these new employees. “She won’t be feeding them to the hotel either.” Hexley finished her interviews and after a few moments took her final sip of coffee, paid the bill and walked outside. The day was brisk and the pissing rain had stopped, but the air had taken on the damp smell of wet pines and rain water. Her eyes had re-adjusted to see the world without it’s magical glow. She remembered seeing the Clinic that shined and started across the street towards it. She stopped in the middle of the road as a nagging tug hit her bladder. She’d been in that shop for two hours now, drinking coffee the entire time. She half considered going back into the coffee shop and asking to use their restroom but decided instead to continue to the clinic. It was a mild need for the moment so rather than awkward question of “Hi, I was just in here and I could start peeing at any moment without warning, can I use your bathroom?” She crossed the street and stood in front of the clinic door. Nothing about this building screamed ‘medical institute’. The door was a regular wood door on a basic building front, almost like the entrance to an apartment. The sign up above the door said “Walk-in Clinic” and was just a large wooden rectangle framed with bare bulbs. “Should I knock or head straight in? I can try to play it casual, but I have no idea who or what to expect.” Another brief pang came from Hexley’s bladder. It almost felt like it was getting worse so much faster than it ever had before. She pushed her hand into her groin, mashing the padding into herself and trying to will her bladder to hold on a little bit longer. With no time to waste, Hexley turned the doorknob and stepped into the clinic.

The lobby was small with a receptionist desk against the farthest wall and 6 black padded chairs in the corner by the door. At the desk were two middle aged people, one man and one Asian woman. The woman, who was about hexley’s height, was wearing a doctor’s coat. Her hair sat in a tight bun and her age was evidenced by the dark bags under her eyes. She looked over at Hexley for a brief moment then turned back to the middle aged man at the desk. “I don't believe I had a patient today, so why is this girl here?” The man turned to look at Hexley, and responded, “I do believe the sign says Walk-In Clinic, dear. It seems she, well, walked in!” She glared at the man. “She shouldn’t be able to do that you doofus.” She turned her attention back to Hexley and started talking. “Welcome in, Ma'am. How can we help you today?” Her eyes were studying Hexley, watching her movements, like she was waiting to react to whatever she would do. Hexley whispered her spell to set her magic sight again, she wanted to know what could be coming at her and who may be the powerful user of this place. The minute the spell activated she was stunned, everything around her was so brilliantly bright with magic that her eyes and head hurt. A moment later a jolt of electricity ran through her body. The pain was unbearable and Hexley felt everything blink in and out as her consciousness faded. Somewhere on her body a familiar warmth spread and something tingled across her skin. Then another shock hit her and she blacked out.

Hexley was awakened by the feeling of a finger jabbing into her belly. She moved to pull herself up, but found her arms would not move more than a few inches. Panic set in when she found her legs were the same way as she tried to flail about. Her eyes refocused on the world around her, she saw the same hair bunned Asian woman standing over her. She looked down at Hexley bemused and took a sip of golden liquid from a small tumbler. Hexley’s hands and arms were held down with what looked to be medical grade restraints on a hospital bed. She pulled herself up to look saw that her legs were similarly constrained. Her outfit had changed sometime during the process of being shot with magic and waking up here. Her jacket had shortened into a small blazer-shaped vest ending just below her ribs. Her white blouse was another onesie, however this time buttons led all the way down from her collar to underneath the hem of her pants. Her slacks had become short capris, and around her waist they puffed out. Her pull-up had swelled into a diaper, just like the dinner from the night before. It felt clammy around her groin, she wasn’t sure how long it had been since she had peed herself, but the almost pleasant warmth had long left the padding. Like before, her capris rode low on her hips, creating a gap where the leg hole of her onesie sat on top and the waist of her jeans sat below. The mysterious doctor interrupted her self examination by addressing her. “So, I am not exactly sure who you are but obviously you know magic. I don’t believe you know where you are or who I am either, or else you wouldn't have walked into my domain and started whispering spells. Hexley looked panicked- she was obviously in the domain of a much more powerful witch than herself. She had just intruded on somebody far more trained and prepared than she was, an actual witch. She still didn't respond and instead just kept looking around. The room was mostly a normal hospital room but mixed into the normal exam room supplies there were lots of vials with plants lining the shelves. “Excuse me little miss. I’m sure you’re curious about where you are but if you can talk I would fucking start if I were you. I’m not going to let you free if you are what I think you might be.” The woman took a sip of her drink, she was just watching Hexley. “Listen please I’m very new to town, I’m just learning about magic and what I’m supposed to do with it. I have no idea what's happening around me.” The panic in her voice was palpable. She might have been able to take control of Julie, but she was a weak half broken witch that had been trapped in a fetish hotel for months. Here, now, to this woman she was an annoyance to be squashed. “Let's start with the basics: What’s your family name? Are you one of the hotel’s agents?” Hexley’s mind reeled “Fuck Fuck Fuck, she knows about the hotel. Is there a feud between this doctor and the hotel?” She looked up at the woman and put on her best stern face. “My name is Hexley Amelia Delacroix, I am the new manager of the House of Leaves. I don’t have anything to do with the weird magic fetish bullshit that goes on in there, but I fully intend to take it over.Now I DEMAND you let me go.” She wasn’t sure how convincing she sounded, but if she asserted herself maybe she could get out of her bindings.  
The doctor looked at her curiously. “So you are from the hotel but you’re new... if you’re the manager I highly doubt you’d be wearing this whole get up.” she poked at the puffed out crotch of Hexley’s slacks and shook her head. “Your outfit transformed the minute the shock trap I placed hit you, I examined the magic and it’s that diaper. It had a polymorph spell to change your outfit into a childish one. If you had any sort of experience with magic you’d have know that.” She emptied her tumbler and reached for a bottle of Pendleton among her herbs and powders, refilling her glass with a few shots of whiskey. “I’m not really sure what to think of you. Your family name is nothing but your magic is strong, very strong in fact. Aside from that you seem harmless, like you really don't know what you're doing. I’m going to let you go but heed my words- DO NOT use magic in here or you’ll be zapped and blinded again.” The restraints melted away from Hexley’s limbs and she sat up stretching and exploring her regained freedom. “My name is Yukiji Sunderland, now Hexley how about you tell me everything from the beginning.”

Hexley sat with the doctor and explained her situation from the moment she’d accepted the all too good to be true job.... Even the more embarrassing bits of the story with hope that her magical insight would maybe provide the answers she needed. Yukiji sat back and pondered what she'd been told. Before she could finish processing the whole story, Hexley launched out the question on her mind, “Will you teach me magic?” Yukiji finished what had to be her fourth tumbler of straight whiskey and laughed a little. “Well, I can teach you witchcraft to be sure, since the magic required is already there. This clinic only caters to magic users and other supernatural entities specifically but I’m closed after midnight. If you ever want to come back I will make myself available as your teacher on the condition that you really do stop whoever is running the House of Leaves. They are taking ordinary tourists and using the poor fuckers as magical batteries, if people keep disappearing it’s going to draw unwanted attention to every supernatural residents of this town.” Hexley thought about it, she was already planning on taking over and fixing the hotels devious activities, so she agreed. “Okay, I’ll fix the situation at the hotel.” They nodded to each other, having formed a mutual pact. Hexley stood to leave the room but Yukiji’s hand stopped her and pushed her back down onto the hospital bed. “Before you go anywhere I know that diaper is wet, You’ll get a rash if that’s not taken care of.” Hexley moved forward to get up again, she could take care of herself, she didn’t need this woman’s help. She didn’t get a chance to vocally object though, as the doctor already had her pants off. “Nurse!” she yelled while readying herself with a pair of rubber gloves. The same middle aged man from before popped through the door with a goofy grin on his face and mock salute. “Yes doctor?” Hexley got a better look at him now that the room was not blindingly bright. He was a middle aged man with very curly blond hair. The way it afroed from his head made it look like he’d never brushed it a day in his life. It in no way matched his well-kept goatee and a mustache. despite his hair he looked very neat in a tucked in button up with slacks and polished black shoes. Yukiji began barking orders at him. “Go grab me some size medium diapers, a bag, powder; you know the works. He turned on his heel shouting “AYE AYE CAPTAIN.” "And get into uniform for god sakes.” She pointed at him and his outfit changed to a pair of blue hospital scrubs as he ran out the same door he'd entered from.  
They both watched him go before Yukiji turned back “My husband Salem, he’s great, kind of a goofy fuck though." Hexley was squirming, pushing to move and get up. She willed herself to move through this woman's hand but this doctor was so much stronger than her. "Hey if you don’t sit still I'm gonna get the straps back out.” Hexley settled down, knowing that fighting did no good against these weirdos. Salem the Scruffy Nurse charged in again, a large bag within his arms. “Here ya go Doctor, how may I assist?” Doctor Yukiji took the bag from his arms and... it was covered in cartoon syringes and black cats. Both Hexley and Yukiji cringed upon seeing it. “Why the hell is it so cutesy, Sal?” He laughed, “I mean look at her outfit, it’s obvious that's she’s just the cutest little thing, so I figured she’d like it.” Yukiji sighed and shook her head, “Whatever, just hand me things as I ask for them.” She popped open the crotch of Hexley’s onesie, exposing a soaked diaper. Yellow stained the front so bad that were it not for the dry spots you wouldn’t have known it was white. “Jesus that fucker was absorbent. You sure peed a lot.” Yukiji shook her head, “We really do make that shock trap deliver a punch, I guess somebody with a weakened bladder would just let go.” Hexley blushed at the treatment. “Listen I really don’t need another one of these, if you just let me clean up and give me some normal underwear I’ll be just fine.” Salem and Yukiji both shook their head. “Actually you won’t, see, you’ve been wearing cursed clothing. The diapers cause incontinence slowly. I don't know what you were wearing before that caused the clothing to morph, but it was burned up in the process. I recommend you stay in diapers for now, as your bladder and bowels have been permanently weakened from whatever the hotel is providing you.” Yukiji’s hand were swift in undoing Hexley’s diaper. She was much easier to deal with now that she was stunned by the news that she was slightly incontinent. “Jesus Christ! No lotion, no powder, and she still has pubic hair. This is a sloppy ass job if I’ve ever seen one, Nurse, give me the wipes.” She started to wipe away any moisture and clean Hexley's nether region, her movements were quick and deliberate with no wasted time. Once she was sure Hexley’s bottom was completely clean, she looked back to her nurse/husband. “Razor!” Salem obeyed and handed her a razor as she’d asked. “Shaving cream!” He was already ready with the can when she asked and she began to lather it into Hexley’s groin. “HEY NO STOP!” the restraints came back and held Hexley in place. They felt tighter than before, leaving her no room to even struggle. “You need to calm down, this is a challenge to overcome. If you want to learn you will do it my way and overcoming this is a good lesson. You let it get this bad in terms of your regression, now you will let me fix what these jokers fucked up, I don’t take half measures." Hexley shut her mouth and waited, she had asked this woman to help her, so if this is what it took she would have to grin and bear it. Still, she remembered Julie, and wished she was tormenting again than feeling helpless at the hands of Doctor Yukiji. "You need to decide what kind of person the magic will turn you into. Right now you are an untrained witch with base magic and a repressed fetish." Hexley opened her mouth to object but was cut off. "Don’t tell me you don’t like it becauseI know that the Inn feeds off of granting you your deepest desires. If you can move past it, whatever, but if you can accept what you are and still keep control of yourself, you will be powerful enough to fight.” She began to shave away, lifting Hexley to get the remainder of her lower hair. The straps moved and twisted however Yukiji needed them too. “Hand me the lotion, hazel with nightshade please.” She squirted a generous glob of lotion onto her gloved hands, rubbing them together to warm it up a little before gently applying it all over Hexley’s groin and ass. Her motions where slow and gentle, A moan escaped Hexley’s lips as she was treated.“This will not only stop all hair growth but help with rashes you might get. Powder.” She powdered Hexley's groin and rump while Hexley thought to herself “This is nice, like childhood.” Yukiji handed the supplies back to Salem and admired her handiwork. “Alright that's better. NURSE, DIAPER!” Salem handed her a diaper adorned with the same cartoonish design, she slid it under Hexley and taped her up tight. She noticed that the padding seemed a little thicker than the others she’d worn. “Why does this feel... poofier?” Salem chimed in “Oh that’s easy, you were wearing a small size before, but they were enchanted to expand no matter how much you wet, we figured just going up a size would expend less magic and hold as much as you can put into it.” The restraints again melted away from Hexley’s wrists and she stretched again, Fiddling with the snaps on her onesie and looking for her pants. “Great that was humiliating, can I have my pants back or are you going to make me walk back to my car like this.” Salem held out her pants and she snatched them up. Yukiji waited for her to slip into them and then held out the bag from before. “This is yours now, till you learn to accept or control yourself. It has everything I used plus a stash of diapers that will never deplete, I’ve also placed a basic blockade on it so nobody at the hotel will see or mess with it." Hexley took the bag from her hands. It felt heavy and although she didn't want it she was sure it would come in handy. "Your “Truesight” is very basic, I recommend you use your time to learn how to passively detect magic. Rather than a spell, just feel the magic around you and learn what an aura feels like near you. Next you’ll need a familiar; This is usually an awakened magical animal in human form, but demons or weaker witches work too." Her gaze shifted over to Salem who beamed back. "Either way you'll need the help. After you’ve done these things come back to me any night after midnight, we’ll go through next steps then.” She gave Hexley a pat on the butt when they got to the door. “Now on your way. You’ve got a lot to do.” Hexley was shoved onto the sidestreet behind the clinic, from behind her she heard Doctor Sunderland yell for Salem. “NURSE, ANOTHER DRINK, AND GET ME ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE DIAPER BAGS. I HAVE AN IDEA.

Hexley had only one question, What should she do now?  
1.Try to get the fuck outta Parafax, This shit just keeps getting worse.  
2.Work on witchcraft with Julie, She’ll need a partner/ training dummy after all.  
3.Talk to Aaron, he seems normal. God please be normal.  
4.Try to Tame Walpurgisnacht, Hexley’s sick of this Bitch  
Please Vote here: https://linkto.run/p/SLU6CNSR  
The Poll Will run till the 15th, and then next part will come out May 1st.


End file.
